Radiological systems are used for X-rays, mammograms, MRIs, and similar procedures. In general, quality assurance and quality control tests are mandated. For example, for mammograms, there are a series of quality control tests, which are carried out daily, weekly, and monthly. These tests generally require the imaging technician to take a sample image, and analyze it for various error indications. For example, images may be analyzed to determine whether there are phantom images, fog, development errors, etc. Similarly, specific tests for the particular type of device may be made as well. For example, for mammograms a compression test and screen-film contact tests may be carried out.
In the prior art, these tests are carried out manually. The technician takes one or more images, using standard procedures, and then either the technician or a radiologist analyses the image(s) to determine whether there are any problems. In general, these results are then charted on a “processing control chart” or similar chart. These results are used to review the equipment as well as the technician, and to potentially adjust the equipment, or instruct the technician in the correct procedures to produce better quality images.